


Interdependent

by replicasex



Series: Hat AUs [6]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Codependency, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicasex/pseuds/replicasex
Summary: What if the boys were a little more codependent?  What if something had happened to wind them all more tightly together?





	Interdependent

“I think I slipped up today,” Ross said.  He was in a soft cotton t-shirt and basketball shorts, under the covers.  He had been staring at his phone before they all went to sleep in their King sized bed but something had been bothering him all evening.  Smith sighed and turned over to him, putting his book down on his lap.

“What do you mean, slipped up?” He asked.  He thought he knew the answer, of course.  Of the three of them Ross had always been the most embarrassed by their weird arrangement. 

“Paul was asking me about mattresses or something stupid like that and I think I said our bed instead of mine.”  Ross said quietly.  Smith put his arm under Ross’ head and Ross obliged him by leaning on his shoulder.  Ross made a little sound of contentment. 

“You think?” Smith asked.  He had learned through years of callous mistakes that Ross took things in his own time and it would only stress him out if he pushed too fast.  It was a lesson that had been hard for Smith to learn and even harder to follow.  He squeezed Ross’ shoulder. 

“Yeah, I don’t really remember.  I just remember thinking later that I might have recommended our mattress instead of mine.”  He sighed heavily and had closed his eyes. 

“It’s not a secret you know.” Smith said gently.  Trott was still in the shower so he’d have to be the one to defuse the situation.  “It’s no one’s business but ours how we live.” 

“I know, I know, but I just don’t want them staring or misunderstanding anything.”  Ross said.  “It’s just – I spent so much time getting used to it myself, to being ok with something this weird that I just don’t want to fuck it up.  This is good.  I don’t want to mess it up.” 

“Even if they knew, they wouldn’t care.  They’re not bad people, you know.”  Smith said.  He brushed his fingers down Ross’ collarbone, down to the scar Ross hid behind his t-shirt.  The scar was a souvenir of the car crash that had nearly killed them all and had changed their lives forever.  Ross shivered a little, like he always did when someone touched that little reminder.

“You’re not afraid they’ll think you’re gay, are you?” Smith asked.  He had long since given up labeling what felt for the other two.  It wasn’t romantic love but it was well beyond the realm of friendship, he knew. 

“No, I’m not afraid of that.  Shit, that would make it easier.  No one would worry and they’d think I was getting laid by two hot guys.  That’d be easy to explain.”  Ross said.  He had turned over onto his side, relieving the pressure on Smith’s arm and pressing the whole length of himself down Smith’s side. 

Trott finally came out of the shower, after spending an unholy amount of time preening.  He had already dried off so Smith flashed his eyes towards him.  He didn’t need words to tell him that the two of them needed him, Ross especially. 

“You two look comfy,” Trott said quietly as he slipped in behind Ross under the covers.  Trott’s hair was still a little wet and Ross frowned a little as it wetted their pillows.  But he reached out his hand and let Trott hold it. 

“What’s this about?” Trott asked Smith softly.  Ross buried himself a little deeper into Smith’s shoulder, obviously unwilling to repeat the whole thing again. 

“Ross is worried he spilled the beans on our living arrangement to the office.” Smith said.  He curled his other hand over Trott’s and they both held Ross’ hand for a moment. 

“It’s not something that needs hiding, you know.” Trott said to Ross.  “I don’t care one way or another and you know Smith doesn’t.  He’s only kept quiet because he knows it bothers you.” 

“I know that.” Ross said after a moment. 

“He thinks it’ll mess something up.” Smith said to Trott.  “Between us.”  Trott rolls his eyes. 

“Doofus.” Trott says fondly, running his other hand through Ross’ hair.  “There’s nothing on this planet that would change how we are.” 

“We don’t have to tell anyone if it worries you so, but I’m starting to worry myself about what keeping this a secret is doing to you.” Smith said.  “Don’t you think it might be nice to just get it over with?  We might get some odd looks but that’s the worst I can imagine happening.” 

Ross shifted uncomfortably between them.  He was clearly unhappy but wasn’t able to think of any reason not to agree with the other two.

“Maybe?”  Ross said into Smith’s shirt.  “Maybe we just tell one or two, and see how it goes?” 

Smith looked over to Trott, who nodded back at him.  Okay. They were ready to do this. 

“That sounds like a good plan.” Trott said. 

“So long as I have the two of you,” Ross mumbled. 

And the three slept soundly till morning.    


End file.
